utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:News archives/2010
News for 2010. ;December 30, 2010 :Ryszard Anioł, the first Polish UTAU, has arrived! :Yoh`s birthday ! ;December 31, 2010 :Yoh has been released . Yay ~ ;December 28, 2010 :Don't be surprised if the official download link for UTAU is down. Ameya sorta forgot to pay his webhosting bills in xrea.jp. It should be back up shortly according to him. Thanks to Damesukekun for the information. :In connection to this, Damesukekun is our in-house volunteer Japanese consultant, specializing in languages, names and interpretation. Please don't be afraid of him; You may always consult with him regarding almost-all things Japanese. ;December 25, 2010 :Hanako Saki just got a new update! Check her out now, http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hanako_Saki ;December 24, 2010 :Kurani Chizu´s Act 1 has been released! :Kiri Shoune now has a wikia page and her ACT1 is availible for download. ;December 23, 2010 :Taiyo Raikone's ACT 2 has been released! ;December 22, 2010 :Yukari's ACT 2 has been released. :Seimei Kyokune now has a wikia page and his ACT2 voicebank is available for download. :Riyo Kikaine now has a wikia page and her ACT1 voicebank is available for download. ;December 21, 2010 :MILLYA append solid is now available for download! :Yuri Amezewa's ACT.3 is now available for download, with a completely different design, too. ;December 19, 2010 : Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT2 is up for download! :A•Li the cat's ACT1 voicebank is posted and ready to download! ;December 18, 2010 :Note Dolcene's ACT 2 is released and available for download on his page! ;December 16, 2010 :Migakune Tadasu's ACT 2 released! :Vista has recently been updated with fixed sounds for her bank and is available for download! ;December 15, 2010 :Taiyo Inune's ACT1.0 has been officially released and is now available for download! :Ran Shouga's voicebank is available for download! ;December 12, 2010 ;Miu Kacchin has been listed! ;December 08, 2010 :Ruri Senne's ACT 3 voicebank has been released. ;December 06, 2010 :Shosan Yunibasaru's voicebank ACT1 is up for download! :Ichibanne Kako's blog is released. Demo song for v1.0 is posted there! ;December 04, 2010 :Kurisu Koorine act3 download is back up. ;December 03, 2010 :Mizu Kori's Voicebank has been updated with a fixed oto.ini and more sounds added. download her Updated VB here ;December 02, 2010 :Cell Asilo now has an UTAU Wikia page where you can download his ACT I and his songs Toosenbo and Love is War. :Saigone Mato's real name is Majo Kurobarane, states creator, Matsushita Yana. this is just a little reminder to those who have downloaded Mato's Voicebank. You know who you are^^ :Zuii Takoe is having a special BETA release for advanced language capabilities that is to be distributed by private request. If you would like to help me test out her new voicebank, please send me an email at: SingingRobotStalker@live.com :Daniru Shikakune and his Light version have been updated to Ver2.2 ;December 01, 2010 :Takara Asune has been given an UTAU page and his first ACT is downloadable via the page. ;November 27, 2010 :Niko Chane's completed and fixed voicebank is now up for download. You can dowload it on her page or here. ;November 25, 2010 :Himeiro Ageru's ACT 2 released. ;November 20, 2010 :Kaede Tsukuyomi's Romaji-encoded Act 1 BETA is up for download! ;November 17, 2010 :Kurisu Koorine's Voicebank is unavailable for reasons explained here ;November 14, 2010 :Izumine Lalika's KANA ENCODED voicebank is up for download!!!!! :Saigone Mato's KANA ENCODED voicebank is up for download!!! :Axl Blake's Oto.ini file is now avaible for download! Visit his page. (Configured by AlineDreams) ;November 11, 2010 :Fukai Nekone's ACT 1 is now released and available for download! :Yasu Mori's ACT 1 released and available for download! ;November 10, 2010 :Nami Tsukine's ACT 1 released and available for download! ;November 6, 2010 :Koneko Chikara's VOL2 design released :Mitasu Saigone's ACT 1 released :Ichibanne Kako's released :Aoiro Kawarine was updated to ACT 4 several days ago, but the producer forgot to update, sorry! ;November 4, 2010 :Makine Hitomi's ACT 1 released. :Kurisu Koorine Act3 has been released. :Senne Ruri's VCV voicebank has been released. ;November 2, 2010 :The House Rules was updated to address a growing issue; voicebank and artwork plagiarism/theft. ::In connection, all voicebank artwork must typically comprise of original creations and not modifications and/or tracing of stock art or any existing artwork. Any artwork base plagiarizing or used without permission will be penalized. ::Plagiarism and/or theft not limited to voicebanks is strictly forbidden and once proven, will earn a blacklist and an entry in Blacklisted UTAUloids if left unresolved or repeated infractions occur. Such acts are not tolerated in art sites and this holds true as well in UTAU Wiki. :If you suspect an artwork used for a voicebank came from a restricted or stolen source, please alert the author and us immediately. The proof to be presented must be solid. ;October 31, 2010 :On All Hallow's Eve, a great demon made it's extravagant debut along with another demon. ;October 30, 2010 :Fun fact: More than 50% of UTAUloids, especially from the Overseas scene, dislikes or hates Miku Hatsune. It ranges from simply disliking her, to being envious of her, or wanting to kill her, as with the case of Tei Sukone. ;October 25, 2010 :Mizu Kori's ACT 2 has been released and is available for download on her page. :Kyoko Rozene's Act 2 has also been released, the link is on her page. ;October 24, 2010 :Nagori Yasune's ACT 1 voicebank is released and available for download! ;October 22, 2010 :Echo Akashiro's ACT 1 V.1.5.0 voice bank has been released and available to download! ;October 21, 2010 :Destiny Auduo has an update to her voicebank! Check it out! ;October 19, 2010 :Hantai Shaine's ACT 1 DEMO has been released! :Lock's voicebank is available for download! ;October 18, 2010 :Hana Chikako's ~SOFT~ Append has been released! :Migakune Tadasu's ACT 1 has been released as well! ;October 17, 2010 :Yoake Shunka's ACT 1 has been released! :Hikari Kokorone's ACT 1 has been released! ;October 15, 2010 :Adam Jinkouchinoune's ACT 1 has been released! :Also, Franco Wakaine's BETA version is now available in his wiki page. :Kazuki Sagoine's ACT 1 has also been released! ;October 13, 2010 :MILLYA's page has got a revision and her ACT.5 had a new "br" and fixed oto.ini. ACT.5+ is also available but isn't recommended as it was only a "bonus" ;October 12, 2010 :Saigone Mato has been released By PROJECTMONOCHROME! :Izumine Lalika has also been released! ;October 11, 2010 :Kirei Sasayakune (finally) has been released! :Celeste Boketane's ACT 1 has been released as well! ;October 10, 2010 :Demetri Ookami has been released, and is ready for use! Alassandra Ookami ACT 2 has been released, too. :KYLZ oto.ini file has been upgraded and is ready for download. ;October 9, 2010 :Alassandra Ookami has gotten an ACT 2 and is also released in two versions, one for Japanese computers, one for systems not set in Japanese :UTAU Kaze Midoriyama is now complete and up for download! ;October 7, 2010 : UTAU Kriss Futarine Act 2 french is now avaliable for download ;October 5, 2010 : UTAU Bear has now been released! ;September 30, 2010 : UTAU Ai Hiko has an VB update! Now she has 'La' and 'Ti' :D :Pwned a stupid Failipino using Globe DSL changing articles to just random gibberish. To the jejemon vandalizing: Basahin mo ito gago, wala kang laban sakin. Umalis ka tarantado. (Read this, bastard, you are helpless against me. GTFO idiot.) :Vista has been updated with a brand new ACT! Check her page out for more information! ;September 26, 2010 :Skittles has been released! :AU-loid Fuyu Komorika has a new and redone ACT3 up! Hideki782 apologises for the very long and painful wait. :UTAU Ai Hiko New OTO.ini Voicebank are avaliable for download on her page! :120loid Sabii Koorine's act1 has been released :Lots of facepalmy edits. <_< Ugh. :Added collapsible tables for UTAUloids page so that it won't stretch so much. :Terribly sorry for the inconvenience! Aoiro Kawarine was upgraded to ACT 3 the other day! ;September 23, 2010 :Mizu Kori Has now been encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. Her updated VoiceBank is available for download on her page. :CLIO has been publicly release, go to his page and check him out! ;September 19, 2010 :UTAU Rishi Nijine ACT2 is now avaible to download! Support hiragana and Romaji! Check her page and her homepage! ;September 16, 2010 :UTAU Mizu Kori has been released! You can download her VoiceBank on the creators Blog or on her Wikia Page. Go check her out! :The Vipperloids Teto Kasane, Ruko Yokune, Ritsu Namine and Rook are now available for listing on Piapro. For more details, visit each voicebanks' page. Illustrations regarding these characters may now be submitted there as well. ;September 13, 2010 :Alassandra Ookami is being released with romaji and hiragana coding. Her brother UTAU should be released soon! Take her for a spin! :An UTAU as a tribute to megurine Luka have been released!~ she also had her oto.ini file fixed. ;September 10, 2010 :Kazuko Yonagine's ACT 1.5 is now available! :Kii Nane's ACT3 is now available! The voicebank also feature's Kii's newer design. ;September 7, 2010 :MILLYA ACT.5 is now available for download. ;September 6, 2010 :A strange UTAU named Psychotic Psycho has a real and full voice bank release out now. You can visit his website here. :Kaede Nozomi's voice bank is released to the public!! Sorry for the delay! :Aoiro Kawarine's ACT 2 voicebank was released yesterday, and she finally gets a page! :Kiyoko Kagaine's ACT1.0 has finally been released and her voice bank is now up for download! ;September 5, 2010 :Yuugure Shunka's ACT 1 has been released! Feel free to download her. ;September 2, 2010 :Haruka Suzume Oto.INI files and website now up. ;August 31, 2010 :Akune Kuroi ACT.2 is now available. :Yuri Amezewa Append Clear is now available. :Makune Hachi ACT2 is now available. ;August 30, 2010 :Hana Kyou now supports her fourth language, English. :Rikaga Mizuto Append is now available for download. ;August 27, 2010 :Due to persistent vandalism from a certain FAILIPINO, this front page has been protected, and IP ranges banned until further notice. ;August 25, 2010 :Amy Kiryokune act 1 is now released. ;August 23, 2010 :Zuii Takoe has a new, repaired voicebank link available on her page and a new blog location. ;August 21, 2010 :Akune Kuroi have been released! He (or she) is encoded in romaji, katakana, and hiragana! check him out. :Kurisu Koorine had a pronouncing update today, his R sounds sounds more like the Japanese pronunciation. ;August 20, 2010 :An append for Fuyu Komorika has been put up for download, check it out sometime! The voicebank also features images of Fuyu's alternate design. :Yuri Amezewa's ACT.2 Voicebank is available for download. Now also encoded in hiragana. :Yuka Ane is now listed! ;August 19, 2010 :Ochi Mizuamene is now listed! She support Japanese, English, and Indonesian (Bahasa) language :Axl Blake is now listed on "Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in Brazil" (Please check him!) ;August 16, 2010 :Tsuki Hikari has been released! She speaks Japanese romaji. check her out! :Rikaga Mizuto is now listed as RikaLoids! :Yuugure Shunka's BETA version is now available. :MILLYA ACT4 is now available. ignore ACT3 and download ACT4 instead. recommended for users who needs softer voice. author will update the ACT4 with adding romaji encoding later. :Hana Kyou now supports her third language, Chinese. ;August 15, 2010 :MILLYA ACT 3 is now downloadable! ;August 14, 2010 :AUloid Lock has been listed! :UTAUloid Naiteki Hakkyou has been listed! ;August 13, 2010 :UTAUloid Loop Kasumiga is listed! :ParaLoid Hantai Shaine is listed! ;August 12, 2010 :UTAUloid Leeds Kasumiga is listed! ;August 11, 2010 :BL♥LOID Naoki Yuudai is (finally) listed! ;August 10, 2010 :New UTAU Noiru Takara is listed! :Noiru Takara and Kaede Nozomi are now classified as BL♥LOIDs. BL♥LOIDs will have a website to themselves in the future. :As of August 9, Michiyo Ishimaru and Chiyo Sakuwatari have been released. Download is on Official PSS website. :Reika Kogoe is now listed! ;August 6, 2010 :Kurisu Kooorine ACT2 has been released. ;August 5, 2010 :Seigaku Mizuiro's Shota Append is been up for download now on his page. :Mikai Kagemori's act 5 voice bank is being worked on, so the link will be down for awhile. Sakki De Roxea can still be asked for the old voice bank, it just she wants new users of him to get a better version of him before they download. ;August 1, 2010 :Misakura Hayao ACT3 and SOFT have been released! :Kyoko Utami has been released as part of the Color Revolution series. Her sister, Kotone Utami's ACT2 has been released. :MILLYA have been released! she is now in the RikaLoid UTAU set. and her ACT2 voicebank is also available for download. she is also related to Himeka Kagene, as a duet mate or a not-directly big sister to Himeka. :Amezawa Yuki have been released! his voicebank can be downloaded with Amezawa Yuri's voicebank also. 2nd member on RikaLoids family. :Amezawa Yuri have been released! her voicebank can be downloaded separately or packaged with Amezawa Yuki's voicebank! 3rd member of RikaLoids family. :Erireira Luke have been released! her voicebank is available and she is the 4th RikaLoid in the family now. all these 4 RikaLoids are due to released today. ;July 29, 2010 :Kelly Futarine Act 1 beta is released. :New UTAUloid Hana Chikako is listed! :New UTAUloid Senmatsu is listed! ;July 28, 2010 :Eri Utaune Act 1 has been released! This act is in Japanese, but includes a few extra letters as well, making english words easier to handle. ;July 27, 2010 :Meruto Kanashiine Act 1 Japanese Version has been released! :Eibi Keion has been listed. :Kurisu Koorine's Author has released official flags for Genderbending and Shota-ing. ;July 23, 2010 :Kriss Futarine Act 1 beta is released. ;July 22, 2010 Artemis Ookamine Act 1 is released with a small english dictionary and a few missing Japanese phonemes, but you should still try her out! ;July 21, 2010 :Sachi Eika full act2 is released, containing more than double the amount of sounds as her beta had to support 7 languages. There previous supposed "act2" posted earlier this month was actually the beta, it was incorrectly posted. Downloading that version has been disabled, please download her latest version. She has also had a soft append released too, aswell as having a completely new design. ;July 20, 2010 :New UTAUloid Kaede Nozomi is listed! :Yuki is being redone and is temporarily not available. FYI. :Shippo Chikane now has her wiki page up!! Voicebank download link is provided. :New Canadian UTAU Chou Shutsuki is released! Voicebank available on her page. ;July 19,2010 :Nat (act 1) has been released! ;July 18,2010 : Aiko Koe (act 1) oto.ini file has been made and can be downloaded under her wikia page. (finally!) ;July 17, 2010 :JOYloid series (Sara Ijinne, Piris Ijinne, Yukio Ningyoune, and Jun and Ishi Ningyoune) now all have their wiki pages up. Voicebank download links can be found on their various home pages. ;July 16, 2010 :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine`s VBs are now unlocked. Sorry for the long wait! ;July 15, 2010 :UTAU Wiki would like to invite all UTAU voicebank authors and fans to try out Overseas UTAbooru. It's basically our answer to Crypton's PIAPRO, and Japan's Pixiv. Not that we're shoving DeviantArt off the cliff though. :It will be linked to profile pages. Also, in the discussion, we are considering removing references of PIAPRO since we found out UTAUloids aren't welcome there. What do you think? Sound off in the talk page. :After being ravaged by storms here, I've decided it's about time that sidebar you see there gets souped up with ACTUAL links. :Problem is, I'm not sure if you guys will like it/will get the exposure you want. :If you want to be represented in the sidebar or you think more should be listed, let me know. Geography is not exactly one of my strong points, you see. ;July 11, 2010 :Trisha Miraion and Evan Mogioto Act1 beta have been released. ;July 10, 2010 :Lilith Namika is upgraded to ACT 2. Please check out her page and update your copy of Lilith. Haru Akira has been added to the list of Bilingual UTAUloids. ;July 9, 2010 :Taiyo Raikone is now officially released. Please check her out. Also, the SRSloids label has just accepted SHOICHIRO as their new SRS05, his placement as Misuinu Kaiki's nephew! ;July 7, 2010 (Happy Tanabata day for the Japanese people) :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine's download for voicebanks are locked for a update coming up soon. The next voicebank will include bonus files, as well as these UTAUs being able to read romaji for non-hiragana users. ;July 6, 2010 :Sachi Eika has gotten a massive update and has released her ACT2, which has been worked on for the last few months. She can now speak more than 5 languages, and has had a lot of updates to her triphones. If you have her ACT1, please download her newest voicebank, as her first one had some errors! :We are going to launch a campaign called "ZERO BACKLOG PAGELESS UTAULOIDS". What this does, is that all of the Pageless UTAUloids will be given their proper page with all their information. :Details to follow. My job is killing me. ;July 3, 2010 :Aiko Koe Act 1 has just been released!!!Creator is currently working on a second voicebank for higher notes~! In other news, Zuii's voice actor attempts to make herself out as a complete prick! She succeeds, and no one cares about the horridly under-pronounced Zuii! ;July 1, 2010 :Caleb Harmonia Act 1 has been released! Creator plantmageskelly says the Strong and Sweet Appends should be available soon! ;June 29,2010 :Eli Act1 has been released! ;June 27,2010 :Yumi Mijikaine has been add to the wiki and released. Go to her page to find out about her. ;June 26,2010 :Ash Act1 has been released! ;June 24, 2010 :Kurisu Koorine Act1 has been released. :Seiichi Kagone and Kiyoko Kagone Act1 have been released. Please check them out. ;June 22, 2010 :Tei Sukone, the new VIPPAloid's voicebank has been officially released at Version 1.0, officially making her an UTAU. Her page has been updated and the voicebank link is now at the page. Also, she's a yandere wanting Miku's blood on her hands. ;June 20,2010 :Tony saw a massive update, which includes 4 append triphonic voicebanks. Go check him out. :Alex Frost makes an appearance as a Bilingual UTAUloid, handling Japanese and English. :Karol Frost has a new download link. ;June 19, 2010 :This just in; Ruko was updated; there's a full version of Ruko's male voice variation. It was updated on June 6th. What a coincidence, considering her model code is now 65. :P It can be downloaded in her homepage link. ;June 17, 2010 :Himeka and Satsuki Kagene is now at ACT2. Check out their homepage. ;June 15, 2010 :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine are added to the wikia. You can download the two elemental vocaloids directly on their profiles here. ;June 14, 2010 :Daiki Eika is now released. You can download her from the homepage link provided on her page. :Riku Kawasaki is now available for you to check out. Make sure to give feedback and put her voicebank into good use. ;June 13, 2010 :Due to increasing misdemeanor in written articles and recent events, the UTAU_wiki:UTAU_wiki_House_Rules|House Rules were written to deal with the situation. :Katarina Sokkyoune's voicebank has been updated! Check out her article for downloading it. ;June 12, 2010 :I need the word of voicebank authors lurking here regarding something I've come across. It's like Human Vocaloids meet UTAU. Now I don't have a good hunch about it. You can view the article here, and I'm not naming names until something has been decided. :We have been working on the page here. It is provided to inform all would-be and existing voicebank authors and producers about the Japanese language and culture. If there's anything you want to find out about them, now is the time to ask. Post in its discussion pages to post possible topics and questions overseas users wanted answers from. :Bringing a different flavor to the UTAU family is Violinloid! His languages are... Well, just look. ;June 11, 2010 :Taking a break from work, Karol Frost makes an appearance as a Bilingual UTAUloid, handling Japanese and English. :Zuii Takoe has a new download link. More newcomers: Iiki Koe, Naoto Otona, Kotori Shizune ;June 9, 2010 :Orochi Herman, the guy currently maintaining this wiki, is currently working on a PHP application, so if there's anything he needs to know, or you're stuck with something, leave something on his talk page. :The backlog cleaning continues, this time with the uncategorized pages. Siblings Fuyuki, Miyu and Karen Yuukune makes their appearance as Bilingual UTAUloids capable of English and Japanese. :With this amount of uncategorized pages, expect more to be added to the UTAUloids roster. :Pumpking the Testloid makes its appearance in UTAUloids. Go check him out. Also appearing is Tsubaki Kirine, a Wakana Ayane copycat, a Native American UTAUloid, and a ganguro UTAUloid... :SRSloids are in need for a new voice actor for Tsuya Yoruno. See their main page or contact SingingRobotStalker for details. ;June 8, 2010 :Backlog cleaning. Added Krisa Usagine, Kumori Taiyone and Terra Mune to the UTAUloids roster. :Also moved Eru Eiga, Rokoko Ayouha and another voicebank to Delinquent UTAUloids. They're staying there as long as their voicebanks aren't available. :Allocated UTAU-Dreams their own roster group, being significant in numbers in the UTAUloids page. ;June 7, 2010 :Kyoko Rozene is now an UTAUloid, her voicebank is available for download on her homepage! :New classifications are introduced: Now you can classify voicebanks according to their voice forte: :Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble. ;June 6, 2010 :The Indonesian twins Himeka Kagene and Satsuki Kagene are now available for download. They are Single Language UTAUloids that sings in, well, what do you expect? Japanese. :Also joining them are Oto Marena, Ui Metsukine, Nana Mitani, Cody Akaori and Mon Mirine. ;June 5, 2010 :Added Sayame Hasami to the UTAUloids list, being the first known UTAUloid from Jamaica. :New WIP voicebank entry. Takeshi Fujiwarane's girlfriend, Reni Kaeru has been available as a beta, but wasn't made known. Now is your chance to try her out. Be sure to give feedback for her further development. ;June 4, 2010 :New WIP voicebanks up for grabs. They're Kyoko Rozene and Bonnie Sotone. Please try them out and give feedback for their further development and improvement. ;June 1, 2010 :EMU -3M has new voice bank link, she speak fluent bahasa and japanese now ;May 30, 2010 :Koyo Mamene has been added. ;May 28, 2010 :Kaisa's ACT2 has been released. It can be downloaded at her blog. ;May 27, 2010 :Added a directive in the UTAU Wiki:Terms and Conditions regarding article language: ::The language in use in this wiki inasfar as written articles are concerned is in the English language. Except for ethnic information of the character, voice, songs or phonemes, the use of languages other than English should be minimized, or properly justified. If this cannot be avoided, ask for help or include subtitles/translations. ;May 25, 2010 :Midori Akine's voicebank has now been released. Download her voicebank from her homepage link. ;May 22, 2010 :Reinstated Kantaru Aratane after discovering his link was removed. I'm currently populating Pageless UTAUloids. :Because of the Pageless UTAUloids listing, some hidden pages in the wiki are discovered. The following are added to the UTAUloids roster: Touyan, Suika Sukune, Mayo Tamagone, Windy Kazeyama ;May 21, 2010 :After being blacklisted, and finally resolving the problems around his personification, Mizu Tsuyosa (or Mizu Tasuyosa) finally makes an appearance and is listed in UTAUloids. :Also making their appearance are Pinku Kamane, Tryana Yukimura, Aki Yakune and Tomo Kagiko. :Do you want to try something new? Give Siana Shion a try, in WIP UTAUloids, and make sure to give feedback to Siana's creator to improve the voicebank before the official release. ;May 20, 2010 :NOTICE: Make sure all released voicebanks has a download link. Anyone that does not will be weeded out of the UTAUloids page until the download links are added. :Added the following UTAUloids to the main roster: Aya Sumine, Rhythm Tsuki, Karite Amaine and Metaru Bara ;May 19, 2010 :Nikuyoku Akki as been added. ;May 16, 2010 :Kiki Okashine is now officially out and with her own wiki page. Visit it to get the download link. :Rave's voicebank has now been release. ;May 8, 2010 :Niko Chane has a new edition of her voicebank that includes new sounds and slurs. Look at her wiki for the updated link. ;May 2, 2010 :Well, I told you WIP UTAUloids would be changed on May 1. WIP UTAUloids now strictly requires rule compliance on the page, voicebanks that do not have these will be hidden until they comply. :Also, I won't hide the fact I do not like people who edit and screw up the layout!!! ARGH! :New categories are introduced: Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators and Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses to specifically list pages with these characteristics. :Another thing. Instead of taunting editors how they got the information wrong, correct it yourself. This site uses the Wiki infrastructure where everyone is free to edit. Taunting about wrong information yet not doing anything about it can get you in trouble. See the site terms and conditions above. ;April 20, 2010 :In the light of recent developments, a part of WIP UTAUloids will be spun off to Proposed UTAUloids where least-developed projects can be housed. WIP UTAUloids will be reformatted to resemble the main UTAUloids page. :Because of this, all developers with character entries in WIP UTAUloids are expected to do the following before May 1, 2010, Philippine Standard Time (GMT+8) :#All WIP voicebanks can be created a profile page, as long as voice demonstrations are provided before the deadline. :#All details of their voicebank characters should be placed in their respective profile pages. :All other voicebank entries in WIP UTAUloids that does not have profile pages and voice demo will be demoted to Deceased UTAUloids. :Also, due to complaints of inconsistent information, and complaints of unwanted listing, the terms and conditions of the website has been made. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to it. ;April 16, 2010 :Pageless UTAUloids are being populated. Please try to help out in allocating pages for them UTAUloids. ;April 15, 2010 :If you have downloaded Niko Chane's voicebank, please delete it and use the new updated voicebank on her page. The file had been corrupted so please use the new one. :Tomero Chii has been added to UTAUloids (FINALLY). Please edit his entry, I'm not that good at this wikipedia thing. |D ;April 14, 2010 :Reclassified some UTAUloids according to country of origin, plus previously unlisted but existing UTAUloids are now listed. Pageless UTAUloids are now being populated, so help out. :Just the other day, Blacklisted UTAUloids was created to list voicebanks that don't comply with Ameya's UTAU Usage Policy. ;April 13, 2010 :Mayu Amakune has evolved into aGi-9 Mayu. The original Mayu is no longer supported. Please check out her improved voicebank under the new character. ;April 11, 2010 :Amaterasu Fushoune is now known as Amu Fushoune. Name change was due to the fact Amaterasu (and its Kanji name combination) pertains to a Shinto Goddess, which brings a high blasphemy potential. Therefore, the renaming was done, with the knowledge of the voicebank author. :Added two voicebanks from the Philippines: Emiko Yasashiikoe and Shiroki Aratane. Details to be added later from their authors. ;April 10, 2010 :New UTAUloid was posted. Under the Multilingual UTAUloids, Niko Chane has been released. Her voicebank download link is in her page. ;April 9, 2010 :Added new UTAUloids category: Those produced in the USA and those produced in Malaysia, having significant amount of voicebanks. Also updated Sora and Sara's link since their homepage link is dead now. :Just when everyone thought Asu Kuroshiro was discontinued, she was updated recently. All it needs is a new profile picture... She's a Single Language UTAUloid mostly focused on Japanese. ;April 8, 2010 :Kaisa's and Ayako Torane's voice banks are now available. :Also added Haji Kyone into the WIP UTAUloids. ;April 8, 2010 :Also added Amai Higashine and Amaterasu Fushoune into the regular UTAUloids roster. ;April 7, 2010 :Added "hidden" UTAUloids (advertised in sites but not listed in UTAUloids) Junjou Koe and Yoi Kyoukine. The entire Shirakane Family of voicebanks are going to be added tonight. ;April 3, 2010 :Though download links were discovered for the SRSloids, please do not ask SingingRobotStalker about any issues regarding such voicebanks, as they are now abandoned. However, you may post issues regarding these in the character's respective talk pages here in this wiki. SRSloids rosters are officially terminated, with the exception of one character who was adopted. Please do not ask about adopting the abandoned SRSloids until an official statement can be made regarding this. ;April 2, 2010 :It's a bad idea when Teto's birthday falls in the same date as a Catholic holiday. Well, even for those that don't observe holy week, no one knew it was Teto's birthday yesterday. :New additions include: Suzakuppoid, the hulking bald UTAUloid, Tori Shouka and tons of fixes for pages that were messed up. Hopefully there will be more to be added, including an entire family of voicebanks. ;March 26, 2010 :Zuii Takoe, Su-suko Mijukurini, Misuinu Kaiki, Tsuya Yoruno, and Seiiki Owari are now abandoned UTAU. They will no longer be promoted or released again. :UPDATE: Seiiki Owari was adopted and is now known as Eien Seiiki. Her development will be handled by Onaneko from now on. ;February 20, 2010 :Reinforcements have arrived. If you wanted to properly create an UTAU Voicebank, this file is a must-read! Also, apologies for not being present lately, real life can be a real pain. :Added Hotaru Utami ;February 14, 2010 :Happy birthday, Zuii Takoe! Her first Pro Edition was released today. :Added Taisei Ippan and Hahenko Kenboushou ;January 2, 2010 :Happy New Year, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates, life's been hard for me. :Enough of that, let's list our new entries: :Single Language UTAUloids: Sutora Keiga, Gii Ariya, Sen Koumi (male) and (female), La Vanleveigab, Abel Kanseine, Amilia Enne :Wakana Ayane now handles English, Japanese and Malaysian. ;January 1, 2010 :Added Aki Aine and Kotone Utami.